Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha
by Generalhibary
Summary: Naruto est vendus aux enchères et devinez par qui... et oui Sasuke .Inspiré LARGEMENT de No money okane ga nai -je l'avoue :s-. YAOI Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Genre : lisez vous verrez

Beaucoup inspiré de _**No Money**_- Okane ga nai

Evidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi

Chapitre 1 : 630 millions !

POV de Sasuke

Encore un bâillement, décidément Sasuke en avait marre : Depuis la mort de ses parents à lui et à son frère Itachi , qui avait appris l'homosexualité de son petit frère assez tôt, Itachi avait décidé de s'occuper de son cher petit frère avec soin.

C'était pour cela que sasuke ce retrouvait à assister a des enchères d'homme, et plus particulièrement de jeune garçon .

Sasuke observait ces pervers qui n'hésitait pas a dépenser une fortune juste pour pouvoir s'approprier des personnes, surtout l'autre tout pâle avec une langue qui pouvait atteindre la scène alors qu'il était au dernier rang : C'était dégoûtant ! Dire que son frère l'avait emmené dans cet endroit.

Il le prenais pour qui, c'est un Uchiha, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de chose pour attirer les mecs, il était déjà a l'origine une bombe sexuelle et…

Et il perdit la mâchoire quand il vit un beau jeune homme blond avec les yeux bandés qui entrait dans la salle.

Il était nu ce qui permit a Sasuke de le détailler :

Il avait des cheveux dorés ébouriffés qui retombaient au niveau de sa nuque, des petites cicatrices de part et d'autre de ses joues, son torse était musclé, sa peu légèrement bronzé laissait apparaître des abdos bien formés. L'homme qui l'avait emmené le lâcha et le blond s'étala de tout son corps contre le sol , aucun doute il avait été drogué, cependant ce qui dérouta le plus Sasuke c'était le fait qu'il connaissait ce garçon, ils étaient ensemble au lycée, ils étaient même dans la même classe . Il se demandait comment il avait pour rater un mec si sexy et pourtant si proche de lui. Itachi qui observait son frère depuis le début de la séance compris que ce garçon ne laissait pas indifférent son petit frère, c'est alors qu'une voix ce fit entendre dans la salle : « Ce jeune homme est encore vierge , en plus ne possède plus de famille ». Il laissa les acheteurs observer encore un moment puis il s'écria,

« On commence les enchères avec 5 millions d'euros »

Sasuke s'étouffa, sérieux ,5 millions c'était beaucoup trop enfin qui serait assez fou pour l'acheter.

Il fut coupé par une voix dans la foule qui cria : « 6 millions d'euros » , et cela continua, jusqu'au moment ou un homme coupa le débat en proposant 600 millions , c'était Mr-je-peux-étendre-ma-langue-jusqu'à-l'infini au fond de salle, l'effet produit était une sorte de brouhaha et de chuchotement ainsi que de jurons. Sasuke pensait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il était quand même dans sa classe, mais quoi, il savait que la famille Uchiha était riche mais plus 600 millions sa faisait beaucoup. Tout d'un coup, il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras afin de le lever : C'était Itachi qui après un petit sourire narquois destiné a son frère, il annonça :

« 630 millions ».

Et voilà un chapitre de fini. Donner moi vos avis et vos critiques : sa permet de s'améliorer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Titre :Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Genre : lisez vous verrez

Beaucoup inspiré de _**No Money**_- Okane ga nai

Evidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi

Eh pour infos c ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent et j'essayerai a l'avenir des faire des chapitres plus long^^

Chapitre 2 : une vie de merde

POV Naruto

Flash back

_- Ma p'tite Hinata , humm…_

_- Et Kiba c'est pas Hinata que t'embrasses mais ton imbécile de chien_

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Naruto, c'est pas Akamaru c'est Hinata. _

_- Il est tellement bourré qui voit plus la différence, bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je vous laisses : je veux pas avoir la tête de Kiba quand on sera en cours_

_- demain. Salut sakura et hinata_

_- Et moi tu me dis pas au revoir !_

_- Je croyais que t'aurais pas remarqué , faut dire que si tu prends Hinata pour ton chien alors que t'est toujours avec elle !_

_- Enfoiréééééé !_

Naruto déguerpis avant qu'un brun ne puisse le rattraper, la course poursuite n'avait pas duré longtemps après que Kiba c'est pris un poteau et lui présente ses excuses. Ah, que c'était sympa ces sorties entre potes, bon un peu arrosés mais cela ne faisait que rendre les choses un peu plus amusantes ,de plus ça le changeait de son appart vide, après tout personne ne l'attendait chez lui, voilà ce que se disait un petit blond qui ne remarqua même pas que sa course l'avait mené dans un endroit peu fréquentable : C'était une ruelle sombre, déjà qu'il faisait nuit cela ne le rassurait pas du tout, parsemés de poubelles et déchets parsi par là il décida de rebrousser chemin quand il entendit des voix de l'autre coté de la ruelle. Malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait Naruto se glissa contre le mur pour entendre mieux la conversation

- Eh ! quelle belle marchandise , le patron va être content celui-ci se vendra chère

- Ca c'est sur ! Mais ce serait bien d'agrandir la collection

- Ah bon ! pourquoi ?

- A ce qui paraît les Uchiha ont décidés de nous rendre une petite visite

- Sérieux ! cela m'étonne d'eux

Naruto ce gratta la tête deux secondes, Uchiha , ce nom lui disait quelque chose…

Après un long moment de réflexion, il se rappela du mec de sa classe, le beau gosse plein au as qui restait indifférent même si on lui enfonçait un bâton dans le cul ( façon de parler faut pas s'imaginer des trucs) celui qui était a lui tout seul l'objet de fascination d'une horde de groupies , au malheur des autres garçons qui se trouvaient souvent être seul tout le long de leur scolarité. Qu'est ce qui devait être aussi IMPORTANT pour qu'un Uchiha daigne se déplacer ?c'est intéressant pensa Naruto

C'est intéressant pensèrent les deux hommes qui venaient d'apercevoir au delà du mur une touffe blonde qui semblait perdus dans ces pensées.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit un violent coup dans la nuque

Apres des images flous, ce sui semblait être une assemblée puis le brouillard..

Fin du flash back

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et observa les alentours : une pièce avec un papier peint sombre assortis a la couleur des meubles , une armoire , un chevet et un lit, dans lequel il était couché .Une pièce simple. Il voulu sortir du lit mais ses muscles lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait encore quelque vertige, une main l'obligea à se rallonger .

- Et calme toi ! tu n 'est pas totalement remis. Dit un homme au cheveux tout aussi sombres et pénétrants que ses yeux

- Uchiha. Chuchota Naruto

- Pour information , ce serait plutôt Sasuke

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il essayait de se souvenir de la veille mais rien à faire, ces souvenirs étaient encore trop emmêlés. Il demanda donc :

- Pourquoi je suis la ?

- Je voulais te demander pratiquement la même chose mais apparemment ces enfoirés n'ont pas lésiner sur la drogue

- Ces enfoirés ? drogue ? je comprend plus rien ?

- Faut dire que ça change pas de l'habitude

- Eh ! t'a dis quoi teme. Il leva son poing pour frapper le brun mais une soudaine douleur l'empêcha de finir son geste

- Fais attention imbécile ! je viens de dire qu'on ta droguer

- On ma drogué ?

- Oui on t'a drogué pour te vendre au marché noir et devine quoi c'est moi qui ta acheter

Le cœur de Naruto avait rater un battement. Il l'avait quoi ? Acheter au marché

- Tu mens !

- Non, je t'ai bien acheté aux enchères. Si tu veux j'ai même eu un reçu pour la modique somme de 630 million d'euros (avec ironie bien sur)

- Un reçu ? enfin QUOI ! 630 MILLIONS ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! TU VEUX PAS QUE JE REMBOURSE QUAND MEME

- Non. Faut que je le répète combien de fois : Oui je t'ai acheté et Oui tu dois me remboursé

- Mais j'aurais jamais l'argent

- Tu as trois choix

- Quoi ?

- Le premier , c'est que tu gagne toi même l'argent par un boulot ou autre et tu me verses une partie de ton salaire jusqu'à que la totalité de la somme soit remboursé

- OK

- La deuxième, c'est que tu travaille pour notre compagnie ou encore que tu deviens ma bonne personnel jusqu'à que la totalité de la somme soit remboursé

- Attend tu rigoles ! comme sa, avec l'argent que je gagnerai, je serai ton esclaves jusqu'a la fin de ma vie ! allez dis c'est quoi le troisième choix

- C'est sur le troisième choix rapporte plus que les deux autres

- Allez dis

Sasuke pris une inspiration puis regarda Naruto d'un air qui fit frissonner ce dernier :

- Sinon tu peux utiliser ton corps pour me satisfaire jusqu'à que la totalité de la somme soit remboursé

Naruto s'étrangla . Mais dans quelle merde c'était il foutu. Bordel y'a pas a dire

« J'ai vraiment une vie de merde «


	3. Chapter 3

Titre :Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Genre : lisez vous verrez

Beaucoup inspiré de _**No Money**_- Okane ga nai

Evidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi

Je sais pas si tous les chapitres sortiront aussi vite sa dépendra^^

Chapitre 3 : Je dois être maudit

« Ah ! j'suis fatigué ». Dit Naruto en se jetant dans son lit

Et oui il était fatigué : cela faisait trois jours qu'il enchaînait job sur job, et qu'il n'allait plus en cours d'ailleurs, ses amis devaient s'inquiéter pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui le déranger le plus, depuis les propositions d'un certains brun qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis ces trois jours. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? la dernière proposition repassait sans cesse dans sa tête « _Sinon tu peux utiliser ton corps pour me satisfaire jusqu'à que la totalité de la somme soit remboursé ». Tout ça, c'était trop soudain._

C'est un Uchiha après tout, il devait se foutre sûrement de lui mais en même temps si Sasuke l'avait acheté, c'est qu'il était sûrement venu de son plein gré a ces enchères , non ? qu'est qu'il faisait dans ce genre d'endroit ? c'était le fait qu'il doit rembourser une somme aussi énorme ou la proposition si étrange de l'Uchiha ? est-ce si étrange que ça ? Et merde ! Pourquoi il ne pensait qu'a lui ? cela devenait une obsession et tant de question bon sang qu'est qui lui arrivait ? Encore une question pfft !

« Je sais ! Je vais faire le calcul du temps nécessaire qu'il me reste à payer la somme, attend voir je multiplie par ça puis je divise par la somme a rembourser et il me reste donc… »

Finalement c'était une mauvaise idée, il venait de s'enfoncer qu 'un peu plus dans un désespoir profond : il alla même s'accroupir dans un coin prenant sa tête entre ses mains et se répétant : « Quel vie de merde », il lui resterait 58 333 ans et quelque mois pour rembourser cette dette avec son salaire actuel.

« ET MERDE ! » cria t-il en cognant sa tête contre le mur

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Ces parents avaient amasser de l'argent et maintenant qu'il étaient mort, cette argent ne leur servirait a rien (Vous pensiez qu'il allait dire quoi ?).

Par conséquent, il se rendit a la banque dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant. Il avez rendez vous avec son banquier Kakuzu ( excusez moi je voulais le mettre a tout prix XD). Enfin arrivé, il prit place avec son banquier qui n'avait rien de rassurant , dire que c'est parent avait confiance en un type pareille.

Bonjour, ce serait pour retirer de l'argent d'un compte

Je vois. Votre nom s'il vous plait

Uzumaki

O_o

Alors ?

Vous avez quel age

17 ans pourquoi

vous ne pourrez retirer l'argent que quand vous aurez passer votre majorité

Comment ?

Dois-je le répéter ?

Je peux au moins consulter le montant

Oui

Donc ?

Attendez … si je me souviens bien le compte s'élevait à 620 millions d'euros

O_o

Mr Uzumaki ?

Attendez je ne vous ai même pas vu pianoter sur votre ordi, vous me faite marcher, c'est ça ?

Non. Si je me souviens c'est parce que j'étais le banquier personnel de

Mais ce n'est pas…

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais le temps, c'est de l'argent et vous me faite perdre mon temps !

Oh c'est bon

Naruto sortit de la pièce encore choqué, après que Sasuke l'ai acheté a une somme immense voilà que ses parents détenaient une somme aussi immense, dire qu'il va l'utiliser pour un sale gosse super friqué, bon au moins il ne lui restait que 10 millions à payer c'était déjà ça maintenant il aurait fini de payer sa dette quand il atteindra 109 ans, c'était déjà sa ! Retour au coin accroupit.

Décidément, il était maudit, la somme était inhumaine et s 'il voulait se 'libérer' il faudrait qu'il… avec ce …

« Je ne pourrais jamais le faire »

« Peut être que je n'ai pas une vie de merde je dois être maudit »


	4. Chapter 4

Titre :Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Genre : lisez vous verrez

Beaucoup inspiré de _**No Money**_- Okane ga nai

Evidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi

Dsl pour les chapitres court mais en ce moment j'utilise un vieux ordi et si je sauvegarde pas quand j'écris et que sa bug je perd toute mes données alors c'est pour cela que je favorise les chapitres plus court mais j'essayerai de les faire plus long a l'avenir

Chapitre : Amoureux

POV Sasuke

Sasuke attendait dans le salon de son immense manoir, et lisait un vieux livre, enfin lisait, il était plus préoccupé au sujet d'un petit blond et de ce qui lui avait dit. Merde pourquoi celui ci n'avait pas pris le dernier choix ? il était con au point de rester son esclave jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? ou il le dégouttait trop ? fais chier pouvais tout simplement pas accepter de coucher avec lui, bien sur c'était Naruto .

Pendant que Sasuke se débattait moralement, quelqu'un s'approchait de Sasuke, dans l'ombre, il n'était plus qu'a quelque mètres de Sasuke, et tout d'un coup l'ombre attrapa le bras de celui-ci

- P'tain, Itachi tu m'as fait peur couillon

- Excuse moi Sasuke, je n'ai pas pu m 'en empêcher

…

- Alors qu'est qui te tracasses a ce point , me dit pas que c'est le ptit blond que t'a acheté

- Si

- Et qu'est ce qui te tracasses ?

- Bah, je lui ai dis que si il voulais remboursé la somme avant de mourir , il devrait coucher avec moi .Tu trouves pas que je ne suis pas très différent de ces pervers que l'on a vus aux enchères

- Bien sur ! non je déconne , Sasuke si on acheté ton amis c'est pour pas qui tombe dans les mains des ces soi-disant pervers, tu sais comme le mec a la langue super longue, t'imagines si c'est lui qui l'aurait acheté

- (gloussement) oué tu as raison mais en même temps le pauvre je lui impose mes choix comme sa et…

- en fait ton ptit blond c'est pas celui qui attend devant la porte la

O_o

POV Naruto

Alors me voilà, devant sa maison, Oh ! c'est moi ou elle plus grande que la dernière fois, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, bon Naruto ressaisis toi, il faut que tu lui fais face, tu vas pas rester toute ta vie devant sa baraque a se demander si oui ou non sa va bien se passer

- Et Naruto ! qu'est que tu fais planter devant le portail

Merde, c'est Sasuke . je fais quoi, bon, commence par lui répondre

- Je suis venu pour … tu sais … le truc sur… la somme que je dois te rembourser

Double merde, il sourit, il a compris

- Vas y rentres . je t'en pris

- Merci

- Installes toi

- Euh y'avait pas ton frère a l'instant

Oui il vient de partir on est seul tous les deux maintenant

Seul ! il était tombé dans la gueule du loup, et voilà Naruto  
Uzumaki , mort a 17 ans cause du décès : violé puis assassiner.

Sasuke emmena Naruto dans son salon assez vaste de couleur toujours très sobre avec au centre une table en bois

- tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- non

- bon alors ne tournons pas au tour du pot allez vas y dit moi de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- tu sais Sasuke, j'ai décidé de… tu sais…

- je viens de dire de ne pas tourner autour du pot

- Je suis venu accepter te derrière proposition

Sasuke sourit de manière narquois et s'approcha d'une façon féline que Naruto nommerait dangereuse, le blond comme pour échapper a un prédateur sauta et se posa de l'autre coté de la table

- Eh Sasuke, t'arrive quoi la ?

- Bah tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais la pour la dernière proposition

Ils tournèrent autour de la table faisant plusieurs tours

- Si mais sa peut pas attendre

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attend ?

- Mais tout de suite, c'est un peu …

Ils tournèrent maintenant dans le sens inverse

- T'a pas une chambre pour le faire

- Si mais la je n'ai qu'une envie : te prendre maintenant et tout de suite

Naruto tenta une fuite mais Sasuke lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre la table de façon a ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos sur celle ci. Le blond voulu dire a Sasuke d'arrêter mais ses lèvres fut scellés par celle du brin avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, bizarrement Naruto ne semblait pas détester ça, il prolongea même le baiser. Sasuke en profita pour lui passer une main sous son pull tâtant chaque bout de peau , caressant avec des gestes sensuelles et incessant ce torse qui lui était offert , Naruto agrippa la nuque de Sasuke et poussait des gémissement qui faisaient accélérer les mouvements du brin. Sasuke arracha littéralement les habits de Naruto et les jeta plus loin et se défit lui aussi très vite de ses vêtements , il attrapa les jambes de Naruto et les plaça ses épaules, il n'en pouvait plus. Il enfonça un premier doigt puis un deuxième dans l'intimité du blond et exécuta des mouvements de ciseaux avant de le pénétrer, Naruto criait de plus en plus fort, de plaisir ? il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus . il se laissait aller par cette déferlante de sensations , c'était comme si tout son être ne demandait que ça . Sasuke accéléra sas mouvements, la table tremblait sous eux, la température augmentait, Naruto jouissait de plaisir jusqu'à que Sasuke se soulage en lui .

- Alors tu vois même toi tu as aimé

- …

- Naruto

Naruto , avec difficulté , se hissa jusqu'à ses vêtements, en enfila quelque-uns et s'enfuit de chez Sasuke qui lui s'était laissé glisser contre le mur . Mais qu'est qu'il faisait ? pourquoi il s'enfuyait ? Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, pourquoi il pleurer et surtout pourquoi il avait aimé cela ? non , c'était pas possible il n'était quand même pas, pas avec Sasuke, il ne pouvait quand même pas être :

« Amoureux »


	5. Chapter 5

Titre :Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Genre : lisez vous verrez

Beaucoup inspiré de _**No Money**_- Okane ga nai

Evidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi

Chapitre 5: Et merde ! Ca recommence !

POV Naruto

« Oh ! fais chier »

C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'il le répétait

« amoureux »

Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'être, c'était une réaction sur le coup, c'est tout ! En plus il l'avait presque violé . Oui c'est sur, il ne pouvait pas aimé ça, il n'était pas amoureux .Cet enfoiré ne faisait que profité de lui ,et pourtant pourquoi il ne pensait qu'a lui ? fais chier !

Pendant que le cerveau de naruto fulminait , ce dernier ne s'était pas aperçu que le téléphone sonnait .Il fut subitement sortit de ses pensées par un « _Vous avez reçu un nouveau message . Message reçu a 13H32 :_

_Oui… ?C'est moi votre banquier vous savez Kakuzu ,je voulais vous dire …Non c'est mieux que vous veniez a la banque ,sa serais mieux qu'on puisse en discuter . Fin du message »_

Cela tombait bien ! Il allais pouvoir se changer les idées , il s'empressa de prendre son gilet puis pris la direction de la banque . Il n'avait pas remarquer l'homme dont on ne pouvais mesurer la langue , caché dans l'ombre , et qui suivait notre petit blond.

Arriver à la banque , Naruto fut surpris de voir son banquier l'attendre , et lui faire signe d'entrée dans son bureau .Une fois dans son bureau , le banquier ferma la porte de son bureau et lui dit :

-Vous savez , on n'est jamais trop prudent .

-Vous m'avez appeler dernièrement , c'était pour ?

-Euh..Oui ,Vous vous rappeliez de la dernière fois ?Je n'avais pas prit la peine de regarder la somme actuelle de votre compte , et il se trouve qu'avec les intérêts , le montant de votre compte s'élève a un peu plus de 630 millions .

Naruto ne répondit pas sous le choc , il n'en revenais pas ,mais soudain quelque chose dans sa poche vibra .

-Euh…Je peux ?Dit il en montrant son portable qui sonnait

-Oui bien sur .

_-Allô , Naruto ?C'est Sasuke ._

_-Sasuke..._

_-Euh... c'était pour te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois . _

_-Je m'en fous ,ça n'a plus d'importance._

_-Quoi ?_

Pendant ce temps , le banquier observait un drôle d'énergumène par la fenêtre , qui tournait autour de la banque . C'était bizarre il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrer un jour…Mais où ?Ah oui ! C'était le mec de la secte Akatsuki comment il s'appelait déjà … Ah oui ! Orochimaru !

_-Oui .Tu as bien entendu . Dans 4 mois , j'aurais 18 ans et j'hériterais exactement la somme que tu réclame ,je ne serais plus ton esclave comme ça ._

_-Quoi ?Mais Naru…_

Naruto venait de raccrochait . Et c'est avec le sourire qu' il remercia le banquier et qu'il quitta la banque .

Naruto sortait de la banque ,Quand soudain i l se fit entraîner dans une petite rue sombre .Oh my god ! C'était le mec dont on ne pouvait mesurer la langue et 3 autres gars. Et l'un d'eux dit : « Toi , tu vas venir avec nous . »

« Et merde ! Ca recommence ! »

Désolé ! J'ais eu beaucoup de problème et c'est avec difficulté que le 5 chapitre sort aujourd'hui . Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui continuent a lire et les fans qui m'ont soutenus !A la revoyure !

Et merci a ma ptite shinigami-sama pour l'écriture


	6. Chapter 6

Titre :Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Genre : lisez vous verrez

Beaucoup inspiré de _**No Money**_- Okane ga nai

Evidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi

Chapitre 6 : Quand on cherche un Uchiha, on le trouve toujours !

POV Sasuke

_-Oui .Tu as bien entendu . Dans 4 mois , j'aurais 18 ans et j'hériterais exactement la somme que tu réclame ,je ne serais plus ton esclave comme ça ._

_-Quoi ? Mais Naru…_

Naruto venait de raccrocher …Sasuke était seul … Dans la pièce … avec ces dernières paroles qui tournaient comme une boucle incessante dans sa tète . Il n'était sûrement pas sérieux . Pourtant il l'avait dit : Cela n'avait plus d'importance car dans 4 mois , tout était fini …Pourquoi ? C'est vrai , qu'il l'avait forcé, seul lui avait pris du plaisir… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose mais quoi ?… Mais …

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !ITACHI !Tu m'as fais peur !

- Désolé … C'est plus fort que moi. Tu penses encore au blond ?

-…

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette .

-…

- Raconte .

- Naruto … je l'ai forcé à faire un truc qui ne l'a pas plu et en plus il va bientôt pouvoir rembourser la somme qu'il nous doit, mais je n'ai pas envie que cela se finisse comme cela

- Et toi tu l'aimes ! n'est ce pas ?

- Hein ? je… je l'aime surtout physiquement

- T'est bien mon frère toi, tu ne peux rien avouer , enfin bref ,si tu tiens vraiment à lui vas y retrouve-le et excuse toi , même si tu as fait un acte impardonnable , si tu lui dis que tu regrettes vraiment et que tu lui dis ce que tu ressens il essaiera peut-être d'oublier et de reprendre à zéro, de plus il faut dire qu'il ne te déteste pas

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai le regard et je sais que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent, c'est tout

- Itachi … T'as raison ! Je vais aller le voir ! Mais comment savoir où il est ?

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de portable d'Itachi, celui ci s'excusa et répondit :

- C'est Kakuzu, le banquier qui travaille pour vous, vous m'aviez dit de surveiller l'organisation qui effectuait des transactions illicites dans votre dos car vous pensiez que c'était un de vos partenaires qui vous trahissait

- Oui et ?

- je venais vous prévenir qu'il y avait du nouveau, vous savez ce Orochimaru, il en fait partie, et tournait autour d'un de mes clients aujourd'hui, je suppose qu'il devait savoir que les Uzumaki avaient amassés beaucoup d'argent

- Attendez vous pouvez répéter le nom de votre client ?

- Oui, c'était Mr Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki… Et pour la rènumeration, vous savez pour mes services… , vous êtes encore la ?…

Itachi venait de couper laissant le banquier s'énervé tout seul dans son bureau en frappant sa tête contre le mur et en gueulant: « J'en ai marre des ces gens qui me font perdre mon temps et comme je le dis si bien le temps c'est de l'argent ».

Sasuke qui avait écouté la conversation des deux oreilles demanda ce qu'il se passait, Itachi lui expliqua que Naruto avait des problèmes et que cela avait sûrement un lien avec Orochimaru. C'est a ce moment la que choisit le téléphone de Sasuke pour sonner à son tour, merde ce n'était vraiment pas le moment , c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à qu'il découvre avec étonnement que le numéro était un appel inconnu, finalement , il finit par décrocher :

- Bonjour, Sasuke-kun

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait, il l'avait déjà entendu mais où ? Oui, il s'en rappelait aux enchères cette voix c'était

- Orochimaru, Toi !

Quand on parle du loup !

- _Du calme …. Je détiens Naruto Uzumaki . Je te conseille de ne pas appeler la police, sinon qui sait ce qui pourras lui arriver . tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi je suis capable et de plus que j'aime les petits blonds dans son genre donc si tu fais une chose qui me déplait qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver. Viens me rejoindre derrière les visages des hokage en pierre, tout seul bien sur et je ne rigole pas à ce sujet avec 630 millions d'euros vers 19h ce soir, Après tout c'est ce que tu as payé pour te tapez son joli minois . Quoi que je te comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose nous ne somme pas très différent toi et moi, pas vrai ?_

-Ne me compare surtout pas a toi, sale pervers dégénéré a la gueule de serpent

_- Oh ! cela me blesse beaucoup Uchiha, c'est dommage pour ce mignon Naruto, il est juste a coté de moi et j'ai une magnifique vu sur lui, actuellement. Je me demande combien de temps encore je vais me retenir de le baiser_

- Orochimaru, je t'interdis de…

_- On se revoit ce soir, Uchiha_

POV Naruto

Naruto venait de se réveiller , il était dans une pièce assez étrange, très sombre avec des décors très sinistres éclairé par un foyer de chaleur , au centre de la pièce, qui semblait être une bougie . Une vague de froid parcouru son corps, il remarqua qu'il était nu et attaché par une corde qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder, il essayait de se remémorer les évènements passés quand, pris d'une deuxième vague de frisson, il s'aperçut qu'un homme était là, avec lui… [CHOC] … c'était celui a la super longue langue .

- Mon pauvre … Je viens d'appeler ton maître et il ne viendra pas te chercher avant quelques heures

- Mon maître ?

- Je parle de Uchiha

- Lui, mon maître, vous rigolez j'espère !

- Dis donc tu réagis avec beaucoup d'énergie pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être droguer

- Pour votre information, j'ai déjà été vendus aux enchères puis violé par un imbécile d'Uchiha pour finir enlever par un pervers dégénéré a la gueule de serpent alors je commence a m'habituer et… Quoi ? vous m'avez fait quoi espèce de …

- On devrait peut-être même augmenter la dose et vous allez arrêter tous de m'appeler le « pervers dégénéré a la gueule de serpent » !

- De un, cela vous définit plutôt bien et de deux, dites moi pourquoi avoir appelez Sasuke, ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez ?

- Si mais tu es un appât , Uchiha pense qu'il va te récupérer ce soir et si il croit que je vais te laisser partir, il rêve

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Uchiha ne repartira pas ce soir, comme ça, je pourrais profiter de deux magnifique mecs que je pourrais me taper encore et encore, l'un qui va hérité d'une grand fortune et l'autre qui est le fils d'une famille riche. Quoi de mieux ! Et pour couronner le tout je gagnerai 630 millions

- Avec tout le fric et les mecs que vous pouvez vous taper , vous êtes toujours pas satisfait. Non laissez moi deviner, quand vous couchez avec eux ils sont tellement traumatisés qu'il crève la nuit d'après c'est ça ?

- Tu sais je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure mais la, si tu me cherches je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir

Orochimaru s'approcha dangereusement de Naruto et commença a se déshabiller, ses vêtement tombèrent au pied de celui-ci ce qui lui infligea la vue du corps uniformément blanc d'Orochimaru dont des parties du corps étaient éclairées par la sensuelle flamme de la bougie. Naruto , effrayé tenta de se débattre, vainement car il était enchaîner. Orochimaru accroupis, caressa ce corps qui était a sa mercis, il commença par les jambes puis remonta, de ces froides mains, jusqu'au hanches du blond . il s'arrêta a l'entrejambe de Naruto et mima des gestes de va et vient faisant tressaillir celui ci.

- Tu es extrêmement sensible, n'est pas Na-ru Chan

-Arrêtez ça, espè… hmmh !

il ne put finir sa phrase, sa bouche étant prise par celle de l'albinos dont la langue forçait l'entrée de celle du blond. La langue du serpent

s'aventurant plus profondément, Naruto mordit de tout ces forces cette langue, malgré les drogues, il réussit à éjecter la langue d'Orochimaru de sa bouche, du sang coulait des lèvres de Naruto ainsi que de la bouche du serpent, Orochimaru énervé et avec une langue en sang , parvint tout de même à hurler :

- Toi ! tu vas voir ! si tu est aussi pressé que ça !

Il attrapa les jambes du blond et les éleva de sorte que l'intimité de ce dernier soit placé au niveau de son membre dressé, gorgeait de sang . Il n'attendit pas et le pénétra violemment afin de commencer les mouvements de va et vient, une douleur insoutenable déchira Naruto au fur et à mesure que l'autre s'enfonçait en lui, de plus en plus profondément . Quelque chose en Naruto venait de changer : il ne pouvait supporter ce qui lui arrivait maintenant mais, quand cela avait été Sasuke, il n'avait pas detesté tant que ça. Etait-ce parce que c'était orochimaru la ? ou alors peut être était-ce parce que …Sasuke… Il finit par ne plus penser jusqu'à se laisser porté par la douleur et s'évanouir.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke attendait impatiemment dans le salon de son manoir, une valise grise sur la table, l'heure tournait mais pourtant cela faisait une éternité que Sasuke attendait, du mois cela lui paressait une éternité :

« Si Orochimaru le cherchait, il le trouverait ! Après tout, Quand on cherche un Uchiha, on le trouve toujours !


	7. Chapter 7

Titre :Une vie d'enfer : être acheter par un Uchiha

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Genre : lisez vous verrez

Beaucoup inspiré de No Money- Okane ga nai

Evidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi

Chapitre 7 : Fin

_Pendant ce temps, Sasuke attendait impatiemment dans le salon de son manoir, une valise grise sur la table, l'heure tournait mais pourtant cela faisait une éternité que Sasuke attendait, du moin cela lui paressait une éternité :_

_« Si Orochimaru le cherchait, il le trouverait ! Après tout, Quand on cherche un Uchiha, on le trouve toujours ! »_

_POV Sasuke _

_Sasuke attendait dans sa chambre , attendait que l'heure de s'écoule . Sasuke se souvenait de l'appel précédent et se remémorra dans sa chambre noire entouré des sombres tenebres qui consituaient sa chambre .La tête remplit de murmure incessant de morceux de phrases de l'infâmes proposition de Orochimaru .Prit dans un élan de folie , il prit son portable et composa le numéro d'une personne familiére ._

_«Bonjour , ici l'agence d'art Deidara , que puis-je pour vous ?»_

_«Deidara , c'est Sasuke , j'ai un travail pour toi .»_

_«Dois-je tout exploser ? »_

_«Oui , quelque chose dans ce genre ... »_

_POV Naruto_

_Deriére les barreaux de sa prison froide , Naruto regardait une goutte d'eau tomber en continue , il etait maintenant 18h52 , Sasuke viendra t-il?Et puis, pourquoi dans un moment aussi critique , il pensait à lui ? Après tout , il l'avait presque violé et ce n'était que un pervers avec une sale coupe de canard qui ne pensait que à acheter des mec .Mais malgré tout , Si Sasuke ne l'avait pas acheter qui sait il se serait peut-être trouver avec ce sale pervers avec une face de serpent . _

_«Il serait peut-être temps de y aller , tu ne crois pas Naruto ? »_

_«C'est mauvais , ça .»_

_Orochimaru venait d'entrer dans la piéce avec un grand sourire , il était à présent 18h55._

_Tout le monde était réunie sous la tête des hokages comme l'avait prévu Orochimaru , il suffirais maintenant qu'il s'empare de l'argent et Sasuke avec ._

_«Tu es venue avec l'argent , n'est-ce pas Uchiha ?»_

_«Ne t'inquiéte pas , je l'ai , à présent , relâche Naruto .»_

_«Je préfere que tu me l'apporte en main prope .»_

_«D'accord .»_

_Alors que Sasuke donnait l'argent pour libérer Naruto , et que Orochimaru se prépara a assomer Sasuke , une immence explosion retentit ._

_«Mon art , c'est l'explosion ! »_

_Dit le gars qui venait de tout exploser ._

_«Naruto , on s'en va ,tout va exploser !»_

_Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et s'enfuit .De loin , ils observérent tout le bâtiment exploser ._

_«Tu viens de me sauver ;Merci Sasuke . »_

_«C'est rien mais bon maintenant parlons d'affaires , je viens de faire brûler mes 160 millions pour te sauver alors cela veut dire que même si tu rembourse la somme avec laquelle je t'ai acheter tu n'as pas assez pour tout me rembourser , on va dire que tu redeviens mon esclave à la fin ! »_

_«Sasuke ,tu n'est qu'un sale pervers ! »_

_Ahh...Finalement je reprends ma vie d'enfer du départ mais je crois que cette vie d'enfer , elle me convient ._

FIN

_Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard de cette fanfic , j'ai eu beaucoup de probléme ^^' .Je remercie Shinigami-Sama pour l'écriture de la Fanfic et tout .J'éspere que vous avez aimer . _


End file.
